Una billetera de cuero
by vigigraz
Summary: Una noche ella recuerda... y es solo eso. Ya no puede hacer nada más que recordar. Que pensar en mejores momentos. Basado en Batman: Año Uno. BrucexSelina


**Editado 11/12/17**

* * *

 **Nadie del universo de Batman me pertenece.**

* * *

Un ronroneo hizo que desviara la mirada hacia el felino que caminaba y se frotaba contra su pierna. Le acarició la cabeza sin pensarlo, para luego volver a centrar la vista en lo que había en el exterior: la no tan majestuosa Ciudad Gótica.

Escuchó la sirena y vio las luces azules y rojas reflejarse en las paredes oscuras de su vecindario. Tenía un pequeño presentimiento (una pequeña esperanza, mejor dicho) de que él iba a aparecer.

Sabía que si lo hacía no sería cerca, que igualmente no sería lo mismo; pero lo deseaba…

¿Y acaso tenía algo malo desearlo?

Después de todo, habían pasado por tanto juntos… Lo conocía como héroe, como hombre, como niño y como persona. Lo conocía por dentro y por fuera. Y aunque sabía que no la perdonaría, ella iba a seguir siendo una parte de él. Sabía que aún se encontraba allí, enterrada en lo más profundo de su negro y oscuro corazón.

Que aunque haya logrado reemplazarla, de alguna triste y retorcida manera, no podría olvidarla. Jamás.

Lo sabía, porque a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Como se llame la tomó de la cintura y la guio hacia la pista de baile. No era su mejor noche, y lo que menos quería hacer era bailar, pero sabía que luego de aquella tortura obtendría su recompensa._

 _La billetera del idiota que la había invitado a salir._

 _Bailaron aquella canción un tanto rápida, hasta que se hartó y trató de buscar alguna clase de escapatoria. Buscó a Hollie con la mirada, pero su cómplice no se hallaba presente. Tendría que hacerlo sola._

" _Perdóneme caballero, ¿podría permitirme a la dama un momento?"- esa voz… Ella lo conocía, estaba segura de haberla escuchado en alguna parte.-" Si no le molesta, claro está"._

 _La morocha giró para verlo a la cara. Así era: aquellos ojos azules que había visto en televisión y revistas la estaban mirando de un brillo peculiar. El hombre con el que estaba se lamentó, pero terminó cediendo._

 _Nadie podía contra Bruce Wayne._

 _Nadie, salvo Selina Kyle._

" _¿Me permite esta pieza?"- había oído hablar de él, y de sus estúpidos métodos seductores. Era bien parecido, no podía negarlo. Pero eso no le bastaba._

 _Podía conseguir una fortuna de él, pero luego de su intromisión no deseada ya no tenía ganas. Solo quería irse a dormir, o a robar algo de mayor valor en alguna joyería cercana._

 _Lo miró de arriba a abajo, y, sin decir una sola palabra dio media vuelta y se fue. Escuchó la risa de algunas personas, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo estar montando show. Si lo humillaba, mejor así. Lo que de verdad deseaba era retirarse de allí lo más rápido posible._

 _Y eso podría haber sucedido si no fuese porque el hombre se decidió por perseguirla._

 _Y no una vez. Si no, toda. La. Maldita. Noche._

 _"¿Puedes parar? Sé que no estás acostumbrado a que una mujer te diga que no, pero dios santo ¡vete de una maldita vez!"_

 _Vio como sonreía y se resistió para no partirle la cara de un puñetazo.- Hagamos un trato, señorita: yo la dejaré en paz si usted acepta bailar conmigo. Solo una canción._

 _Selina estaba preparada para negar con la cabeza, pero lo pensó bien._

 _Demonios, solo sería una maldita canción y estaría libre. Podía soportarlo._

 _A regañadientes se encaminó hacia la pista de baile, y pudo notar como un grupo de mujeres ricas e ignorantes refunfuñaban al verla bailando con el millonario y playboy Bruce Wayne._

 _Cada vez se sentía más sucia._

" _¿Me odias tanto como creo que lo haces?"_

 _Sintió su respiración en el oído y un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la espalda. No veía el momento para que terminara aquella larguísima canción._

" _Odio a los que son como usted"- el rio.- "Y no entiendo porque demonios insiste tanto con alguien que no…"_

" _Podría decirte que me impresiona que no estés a mis pies"- Selina lo miró sin poder creerle.- "No lo digo con orgullo; es en serio. Es muy raro que una mujer me diga que no la primera vez, nunca me había sucedido"_

 _La canción terminó y Selina se separó de él con gusto.- "Pues, supongo que debo ser la excepción a la regla, Sr Wayne"_

 _Antes de que se fuera, volvió a tomarla de la muñeca, haciendo que se girara hasta estar cara a cara. Preparada para partirle la cara de un cachetazo, se sorprendió al ver que sostenía la billetera que le había robado al pobre diablo que había intentado salir con ella._

 _"Creo que la próxima vez debería ser un poco más cuidadosa, señori…"_

 _Pero no pudo terminar. Ella se había abalanzado sobre él para recuperar la billetera. Fue un segundo, un solo segundo en donde sus labios chocaron, ni siquiera, solo se rozaron, pero sintió algo extraño, algo diferente. Como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes._

 _Sin embargo, aquello se desvaneció completamente al tomar la billetera y salir corriendo._

 _Bruce Wayne no podía negar haber quedado impactado, hasta un poco divertido. No sabía mucho sobre la mujer gato, solo habían peleado un par de veces; pero le causaba infinita gracia la manera en que ella lo detestaba._

 _La sonrisa, lamentablemente, se le eliminó del rostro al sentir que su reloj de plata, además de la billetera que tenía en la mano, ya no estaban._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un ruido proveniente de su habitación hizo que saliera de aquel trance. Aquella fue la primera vez que se vieron, que hablaron, siendo nada más que Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle.

Pensar que aquel millonario excéntrico era solamente una fachada, y que dentro de él yacía el héroe, el murciélago. Era algo muy difícil de creer, casi imposible.

Volvió a ver por la ventana, hacia aquella gigantesca ciudad. Nunca la había considerado un hogar, pero entre las sombras danzantes de la noche, se sentía como en casa.

Miró hacia el armario, donde guardaba el traje que no usaba hace ya varios años, y no pudo evitar dudar. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si no lo hubiera traicionado. Que habría sido de ellos si ella hubiese estado a su lado, si él la hubiese perdonado, si no hubiese intentado algo con alguien mejor, alguien con la que ella no podía competir.

Después de todo, ¿Quién podría ganarle a una Amazona?

Suspiró, nostálgica, mientras se preparaba para regresar a la cama. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día de estos, antes de volver a Europa, decida probarse el traje una vez más. Tal vez le haría alguna visita sorpresa, como una vieja amiga, y tal vez, solo tal vez, conseguiría recordarle que ella seguía allí.

Y aunque no le creyera, aunque pasen los años, ella lo sigue amando. Y, para su pesar, duda que alguna vez pueda dejar de hacerlo.

Tomó la vieja billetera de cuero y la guardó en su cajón, junto a donde se suponía que estaría el reloj de plata si ella no lo hubiese vendido.

 _Ya han pasado más de diez años, dudo que aquel sujeto si quiera se acuerde de que la tengo yo._


End file.
